Talk:Lord of the Mountain Brd(4),Pal(6),RDD(10),DD(10)
Build Creator: lokigr : i think the attack bonus with epic gear is false. : it says : +53/+53/+48/+32/+27/+22/+17 : shouldn't it be something like this: +53/+53/+48/+43/+38/+32/+28 : --DirtyFinger 19:20, 23 October 2007 (UTC) How does this build reach +37 AB in mundane gear? There's +6 from STR, but what else? I see +1 Epic Prowess, +1 Inspire Courage . . . that still only seems to get you to 34 . . . ---- :No-buff AC Calc: :10 Base :+8 Mithril full plate :+3 Full plate Dex bonus (need a +3 to Dex magic item) :+4 DD Improved Defence (Dodge AC, stacks with other Dodge AC) :+4 RDD Natural Armor (does this stack with Amulet of Natural Armor?) :+5 Amulet of Natural Armor (see above) :+5 Boots of the Sun Soul (need UMD, Dodge AC) :+5 Ring of Protection (Deflection AC) :+10 Bracers of Armor (Armor AC) :+4 Tower Shield (need a feat for this) :+5 Shield Enhancement (Shield AC, +8 in MoTB) :+1 Luck of Heroes (Dodge AC) :+3 Tumble (Dodge AC, needs Able Learner) :=67 (70 in MoTB) :Self-Buffed Calc: :+4 DD Defensive Stance (Dodge AC) :+12 Divine Shield (CHA at 24+10 Nymph Cloak) :+1 Haste (someone else needs to cast this on you) :=84 (87 in MoTB) --75.6.240.165 16:57, 30 October 2007 (UTC) the +4 DD defensive stance dodge ac doesn't stack with boots of the sun soul. I was rather disappointed. ::That's because dodge AC is capped at +20. So you get +5 dodge AC boots, +4 dodge AC from DD, +4 dodge AC from defensive stance, +1 dodge AC from haste item, +12 AC from divine shield = 26 dodge AC, cap is 20. Damage calculation The damage calculation is a bit off. :1. Elemental damage from weapons shouldn't be multiplied on crits. :2. A charisma score of 24 (base) + 10 (cloak) = 34 doesn't give +34 damage using divine might. The correct damage should be +24 (34 cha gives +12, which is multiplied by 2 with epic divine might). :3. Crit chance is a bit wrong, since it assumes 100% of threats will be crits. This is minor though, and I have no better suggestion for putting a number on crit chance since it will vary with AC. Natural AC The page lists Naked AC at 19, but I believe that it is 23, from the following: 10(Starting) +1(Dex)+ 1(Luck) +2(Tumble) +1(Dodge feat- does not show up) +4(DD) +4(RDD) = 23. Alternate Species - Options? Are there any other species that would work with this build, instead of (any)Dwarf? Just curious, because I know that I personally would feel slightly awkward playing as a female Dwarf. Thanks! 00:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Since this build is heavy on Dwarven Defender I don't personally see a way around the Dwarf race restrictions while keeping the build largely the same. Stuflames 01:58, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Alright, thank you very much. I'll look into other builds. Gosh, and I haven't even started the game yet! (: 02:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) 1 Bard/9 Paladin?? I'm not a "builder", but whats the benefits of doing the 4Bard/6Pally over 1Bard/9Pally build? *edit* I was thinking that the Gold Dwarf had a favored class of pally, but it is in fact the fighter, so, which leads me to believe the only reason is because of the xp penalty. Other than that though, say you had a human, would there be any reason to pick 4bard/6pally over 1bard/9pally?? thx :Xp penalty it has. There's no way to mix the classes as alignments conflict. :The benefits the extra levels in bard provide are 12 skill points, 2nd-level bard spells and +1 to reflex and will. The pally gives 12 HP, 2nd-level paladin spells and better smite, lay on hands. :All in all, this build has more than enough HP, and is starving for skill points, bard spells are decidedly superior to pally spells, the likelihood of you using smite or lay is pretty slim, and +saves is lovely. :--El Nora 04:03, March 22, 2010 (UTC)